The Sith Who Was A Man
by PheFire
Summary: In a galaxy that fell to Palpatine ten years early, a world where the Sith Lord found and taught a young slave from Tattoinne before the Jedi, one Senator and one Jedi stumble their way through the life and past of the feared enforcer of the Empire. AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Sith Who Was A Man**

_Disclaimer: None but the AU of it all belongs to me. Characters and story from George Lucas._

_Summary/Background: In a galaxy that fell to Palpatine ten years early, a world where the Sith Lord found and taught a young slave from Tattoinne long before the Jedi, one Senator and one Jedi stumble their way through the life and past of the feared enforcer of the Empire. Darth Vader. Padme thinks there must be a man behind the horror, but can a Sith Lord ever be redeemed?_

_A/N: Nothing more than a prologue really._

* * *

Rebellion. Such a strange word. And not one Senator Padme Amidala would have ever associated with herself. And yet, thats what she was involved with now. A rebellion against the Empire and the powerful Emperor himself. 

It had been years since the Emperor came to power. And the people, for the most part, loved him. He let them keep their sacred Jedi council and the Senate. He gave them food and safety. But dare defy him and you would pay. Padme couldn't honestly say she had been surprised when she had learned of the true evil of the Emperor Palpatine from her Jedi guard, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Still it shocked her when she learnt how he became so powerful; the Sith ways were strong.

What was the most surprising was how quickly Padme agreed to join and help the very small and very secret Rebellion. She had never particularly disliked Palpatine, though his actions to turn her home planet of Naboo over to the control of the Trade Federation was horrifying to her. And yet, the pure desperateness of Obi-Wan's plight could not be refused. She would never admit it, but she had always thought him a strikingly handsome man. Charming too. And a good friend.

At the same time, there could be no doubt that Padme had just signed her death warrant by supporting the Rebellion. As small as it was, everyone knew the price for supporting it. A long, drawn out and painful death by the hand of the Emperor's apprentice.

As it was, Padme through those traitorous thoughts away. They wouldn't help her know. There was no room to be weak.

Ignoring the calls of her guard, the Senator made her way down the hall of the her home in Corusunt, the capital, and towards her transport. Her dark green dress hung loosely around her figure, hugging ever so slightly her curvy hips and bosom. Hair as silky as any nymph's fell to her waist and a simple silver crown on her head betrayed her position as a Senator. Not that anyone did not know of her position already. The young Senator was the most sought after woman in the city, every man longed to hold her close. But as of yet, none had succeeded.

A short time later, Padme sat next to her good friend, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. She was scheduled to take a diplomatic trip to Dantoine and was hoping the Jedi would be her guard, as always. "You are sure it won't be any trouble for you to come on this trip? I don't want to be a bother."

Obi-Wan's voice was rich with amusement at the idea of his good friend having any problems pestering him, "You ask that before each trip and each time I give the same answer. I want to go. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." Padme felt herself redden, unable to stop the blush. "Beside, there's supposed to be a pro- Rebellion group there. It could be of help to us to meet with them."

Only a few days into the trip, it took a turn for the worse. A Separatist group, which seemed anti- Republic and anti-Empire, began following them. Still far from Dantoine, Padme suggested the call for help, unsure of their intentions.

Communications had been cut.

It was Obi-Wan who pointed out that this was not a random attacked. Someone wanted something. And it wasn't going to end well. Their diplomatic ship had the minimum weapons and armor and wouldn't survive even a few shots by the armed Separatist ship.

Just as their strange enemy began charging their weapons, a shot fired from the distance.

The ship rocked and wobbled and Padme grasped Obi-Wan's arm in fright. The Jedi was useless in such a situation could only murmur reassurances to the frightened Senator.

Several hours later, the barely composed Senator and her equally shocked Jedi guard were escorted onto the Death Star. The largest Imperical ship in the galaxy, next to the Emperor's, and the home of his most feared servant. Their footsteps seemed oddly loud in the silent bay area, all the storm troopers and officers just watching them. Slowly, almost time-stopping slow, the main door opened.

He was handsome, that was Padme's first reaction. Ruggedly handsome. He looked even younger than her. Dark wavy hair fell in front of his face, but not enough to obscure his scarred face and chiseled face. A black cloak hung over his black pants and black shirt. A lightsaber hung at his side and two stunningly blue eyes peered out from beneath their curtain of dark hair.

He was Darth Vader, more feared by some than even the Emperor.

A Sith Lord.

And their savior.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: George Lucas came up with the ideas first, unfortunately!_

* * *

"I assume that I don't have to stress the importance of the secrecy of this battle station to you. In your positions as Jedi and Senator you must understand the political importance of it all." Captain Jon K. Stuart spoke quietly but seriously. And in any other situation, Padme might have come back with a witty or sarcastic comment. As it was, she barely heard Obi-Wan giving their solemn promise not to betray any Imperial secrets.

Her eyes were trained solely on the Sith Lord, Darth Vader, who despite his arrival in the main hanger, had yet to say anything or even look at his guests. He barked orders at storm troopers and conferred with an officer, but never looked towards the diplomatic party. Padme tried to ignore the twinge of something, some emotion she refused to acknowledge, at the sound of his deep voice. It sounded rough, as if disused.

"Milady, Master Jedi, I will have a storm trooper escort you to the guest quarters." Padme had to give Captain Stuart a prize for trying to be courteous, though it was obvious he wasn't used to guests on the Death Star. For obvious reasons, she supposed.

"Will Lord Vader not be greeting his guests?" It was bold, perhaps too bold to have said so loudly, Padme thought after the words had slipped out. Vader seemed to tense, though it could have been her imagination as any signs of agitation were gone the next second. Obi-Wan on the other hand didn't let up on his sharp, disapproving glance for several seconds.

Stuart looked confused, and maybe a little shocked that someone would want Lord Vader to greet them. He recovered gracefully though, he would have been a good politician, and was about to reply when another voice answered first.

"Unfortunately I did have some things to see to. Your ship was slightly damaged and I do need to look over some charts to plan a safe journey to Dantoine, the Emperor would be disappointed if I just left you on some moon. Not to mention your ship's crew has to be given a transport for their journey to Coruscunt to testify against the Separatists. I will of course be more than willing to put all that aside to welcome you, Milady."

When she had more time, Padme would wonder how Vader had possibly moved to stand next to her so quickly. But at that particular time, the shock at his voice, and closeness, not to mention his words blocked all logical thoughts. Except for the guilt at keeping him from what she had to admit were important tasks.

"My apologies Lord Vader. The Senator did not mean to keep you from your duties." Obi-Wan stepped in smoothly and rescued Padme from what was sure to be an embarrassing response on her behalf. "We are of course more than thankful for your help in rescuing us from the Separatists. For us to ask for anything more would be ungrateful."

"Ungratefulness," Lord Vader responded, more as if to the air than to any one person, "something I am not surprised to connect to those who cling to the Old Republic, Jedi. I am surprised though to hear it in connection to a Senator, who has more reason than any to value the Empire."

Padme stiffened, and noticed Obi-Wan doing the same. She had let her guard down like a fool! This was Lord Vader! The Emperor's Sith Apprentice! He had not saved them because he cared, he suspected them of treason!

And as she watched the almost amused look to Vader's eyes, she realised she had probably proven those suspicions true by her tensing. Force, how easy it was to forget herself and all her training to be emotionless around this man! But Force, Sith Lords weren't supposed to be handsome!

_A/N: Yeah, so the ending was a bit flippant, but I was having a funny conversation with a hot guy friend at the time, I couldn't help myself._

_Also. If anyone can just leave a list of planet names and spelling (just the main ones, coroscunt, tatooine, dantoine, ect.) i'd appreciate it, as I have no idea how to spell them. If you even leave a website with the names, that would help._

_Also, this is a short one. I'm planning on eventually having weekly (long) updates every thursday or friday._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: If hot anakin was mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Unfortunately my sexy Sith Lord belongs to George Lucas._

* * *

Obi-Wan was unsure, Padme didn't need to be a Jedi to sense that. None of the Jedi were particularly fond of the Emperor and his Sith Apprentice. And for good reason. The Jedi still existed, but as nothing more than a showpiece of the Emperor's kindness. The people wanted the Jedi Council and the safety they thought the Jedi afforded them, so the benevolent Emperor gave them just that. A Jedi Council that was nothing more than just an image in the wind. Padme knew all about that, it was the same with the Senate; they had no real power.

And with Obi-Wan out of commission, unable to form words that wouldn't start a fight between Sith and Jedi, Padme attempted damage control. "My Lord Vader, I do believe you will find no base for such a suggestion. Master Kenobi and I are but humble servants of the Empire, and the people."

Vader smirked, knowing how pointless and political this conversation was becoming. And enjoying the corner the Jedi had backed himself into. The anger was practically radiating off Obi-Wan; an anger that Vader was feeding on. He almost hoped the Jedi would do something, just to give Vader an excuse to kill him. His master had told him of the crimes the Jedi had committed against the Empire, it was a shame that Vader wasn't allowed to begin Order 66 without the assurance that the people would not rebel against their precious Jedi Council being destroyed. Vader was confident though, that such a time was not far in the future. As it was, he would amused for now by the pathetic ramblings of the Senator.

"I of course did not wish to keep you from your duties or seem ungrateful. I merely wished to meet the man who the Empire owed our continuing safety too." Vader gave credit to the Senator Amidalla for her graceful ascent back into political mode.

But too little, too late. "I never appreciated the fine art of diplomacy, Senator. So you will have to forgive me if my lies are not quite as diplomatic as yours."

"On the contrary Lord Vader, you seem quite apt at the lying part of diplomacy." Padme shot back without a thought, or care.

Captain Stuart had been watching the whole, strange conversation with a mixture of confusion and even a touch of some strange awe. Seeing a look of foreboding anger on his master's face, the Captain stepped forward quickly. "My Lord Vader, I believe the Lieutenant has the charts ready."

Vader shot Padme one more look, with a touch of curiousness in it, and spared Obi-Wan a second glance filled with contempt before stalking off. Padme might have been a little off balance from the adrenaline of arguing with the Sith, but she could have sworn there was a slight sulking quality to Vader's walk.

"Captain Stuart, if we may continue to our quarters? I believe I am in need of a bit of a rest." Obi-Wan took over the conversation, though he did give Padme a curious glance before he did so.

"Of course Master Jedi. I believe you will find the rooms to your liking."

Padme was not consciously aware of the walk to the guest quarters, who mind preoccupied by the paradox that was Lord Vader. Everyone had heard of the Sith Lord who killed without a thought. He was single handedly responsible for hunting down nearly 100 different small rebel groups. He had taken more than 10 planets from under the control of the Separatists and firmly established the Empire's rule through out nearly all the outer rim. And yet Padme had found him almost charming.

Lord Vader was a problem, one that seemed not to have any visible solutions. And Padme was not fond of problems without solutions.

When Padme next bothered to look around, she was standing in the middle of a small living area decorated in surprisingly tasteful greens. The door closed behind her, somehow she had missed the exit of Captain Stuart. Not surprising considering she missed the entrance into this room.

Obi-Wan was looking at Padme curiously. Uncomfortable under his almost knowing gaze, Padme demanded, "What Obi-Wan? Going to berate me for being a fool?"

"No. Though eventually I would appreciate a reason for your words. For now I'd settle for knowing what you make of our seemingly reluctant host."

"He seems," Padme looked for the words, but despite political classes she'd taken, only a few words seemed to apply here. "He seems like a complete and utter ass. With a hint of evil of course."

"And here I was thinking you had a crush on him." Obi-Wan chuckled while Padme slapped him lightly on the shoulder before dropping down onto one of the couches. "Really Padme, Vader is more dangerous than I think you give him credit for."

"I know how dangerous he is! Don't lecture me on that Obi-Wan!" Padme argued. "But he's, he's odd. I don't know what to make of him in truth. Dangerous but, he saved us. Why would he save us? He must know we are not friends of the Empire, but he saved us."

Obi-Wan took a seat as well, rubbing his head in equal confusion. "It would not look good on the Emperor if his most trusted servant didn't help two high-ranking officals."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I'm not." Obi-Wan admitted running a hand through his brown hair. "But what other reason is there."

"Maybe..." Padme begin to respond when the door slid open. Padme hadn't been expected Captain Stuart so soon. "Captain Stuart..." But once again, she stopped. For it wasn't Captain Stuart standing there, but a small boy, probably only five or six years old.

The child had blonde hair and blue eyes; Padme noticed shocked that he was really an almost miniature version of Vader.

"Hello. Have you seen my father?" The boy's voice was unusually clear and well pronounced for such a small boy.

Obi-Wan cocked his head, a small smile on his face. He'd always liked children, even miniature Sith Lord children. "Well hello there. Whose your father, child?"

"You don't know?" The boy seemed shocked.

Padme shook her head. "I'm afraid not, why don't you tell us your name. Maybe that will help."

The boy stepped forward, confident and sure. "I'm Luke. I am almost six years old. I live here."

"Really? Is your father one of the officers on the ship?" Padme asked, curious that such a small child would be allowed on the Battle Star. Vader didn't seem the kind of evil Sith Lord to appreciate children.

"No, I'm..." Before young Luke could finish, and storm trooper burst in.

"There you are master Luke, your father has been worried sick!" The trooper said in between pants. "He's waiting for you up in the mess hall."

"Alright!" Luke turned, slipped past the storm trooper and took off running. "See you later!" He called back.

The storm trooper shook his head, obviously used to the boy's antics. "I do hope young Luke wasn't bothering you Master Jedi, Senator. He has a habit of being quite reckless."

"No he was no bother at all." Obi-Wan assured. "I admit to being curious though, whose child is he?"

"Why, were you not told?" The Storm trooper seemed surprised. "Luke is Lord Vader's son."

* * *

_A/N: Yay, there's Luke! And this is so AU that Luke does not have a twin called Leia. Though if this story ever progresses to the stage of a sequel, Leia could come in there. I'll give you a hint, when a Senator and a Sith love each other very much, they make little baby Siths._

_LUKE IS NOT PADME'S SON!_

_Thanks for all the reviews, much appreciated! The next update will be Monday or the Wednesday._


End file.
